Maji de Watashi ni koi Shinasai: Story of the Darkess (Cour 2)
by NeoIlyasveiL
Summary: Lanjutan story MAJIKOI series ketiga dimana Naruto sedang berada dalam pencarian harta karun Galileo dan menyisakan Newton, Pythagoras, dan Aristoteles yang masih bergerak bebas.


Chapter 14: Harta Karun Galileo? Serangan datang lebih cepat menunggu untuk diatasi.

Neoilyasveil, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Story of The Darkness"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

Love Live School Idol Project: Nippon Ichi Software (Pelisensi anime)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 14: Harta Karun Galileo? Serangan datang lebih cepat menunggu untuk diatasi.

Opening Song: JUNNA - Here (sangat direkomendasikan)

Terbangun dari tidur lelapnya Naruto langsung merasakan apa yang namanya siksaan mental. Selama menyaksikan proses lenyapnya dunia kemarin, dia langsung berpikiran sudah berapa lama hal seperti ini terjadi? Dan juga siapa yang mampu memikirkan sebuah cara untuk melenyapkan dunia lalu meresetnya kembali.

Tidak mau terseret lebih lama kepada pikirannya tentang kelenyapan dunia, Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengusir pikiran itu jauh dari otaknya. Saat ini dia harus fokus untuk menemukan harta karun Galileo, dengan kata lain menentang rencana The True Pythagoras Madara untuk membunuh Zeus, raja para dewa dalam mitologi Yunani atau Jupiter dalam mitologi Italia.

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah bangun! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Seru sebuah suara nyaring dari luar pintu kamar Naruto. Itu adalah suara Kurama, dari apa yang dia katakan saat inu Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum berbenah untuk perjalanan mereka saat ini.

Tapi meski begitu Naruto tidak bergeming. Sepertinya peristiwa kemarin telah kembali memicu PTSD miliknya kembali aktif semenjak terakhir kali ia hancur saat mengetahui Hinata telah mati.

"Pergilah sendiri, Kurama. Pergilah bersama mereka semua untuk mencari harta karun Galileo. Hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya saat ini aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat penting secara privat. Aku titipkan salamku padamu untuk mereka semua." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang belum pernah Kurama dengan sebelumnya. Seperti campuran antara depresi, ogah-ogahan, jengkel, putus asa, dan sangat ambigu maknanya.

 **Ceklek...**

Tidak terima dengan jawaban Naruto yang seolah-olah dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk membuat jengkel dirinya, Kurama langsung merengsek masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Apa yang dia lihat saat ini membuatnya terkejut.

Di dalam sana, ia bisa melihat Naruto sudah bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menggunakan selimut yang menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawahnya dan tengah membuka sebuah alat kontrasepsi konvensional dengan cara yang sangat sensual yaitu merobek bungkusnya menggunakan gigi atau setidaknya begitulah pendapat Kurama sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tamu yang akan kutemui adalah informan. Dia agen ganda dan juga seorang nympho, jadi kau pasti paham maksudku. " Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Kurama saat ini melihat dan menilainya, Naruto terus berakting seperti itu.

Kurama yang sebagai pemegang gelar Enigma rasanya mengalami sedikit galat di dalam otaknya karena baru saja mencerna info tersebut langsung dari sumbernya. Sehingga tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung berlari menuju ke depan penginapan guna memimpin rombongan klub Puzzle mencari harta karun Galileo di tempat yang sama dulu saat ia mencari gelang Prometheus. Dengan tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar Naruto kembali pastinya.

Sepeninggal Kurama, Naruto langsung menyibak selimut yang membungkus daerah pinggangnya kebawah sehingga memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar telanjang. Malah kelihatannya dia sedikit terlalu rapi untuk bertemu dengan seorang agen ganda yang punya kelainan nympho.

Bukan sulap, bukan sihir, dan juga bukan magic. Tiba-tiba di depan tempat tidur Naruto muncul sebuah distorsi yang sangat beraturan hingga akhirnya distorsi itu memperlihatkan bentuk sebuah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, dari arah pintu tersebut Naruto dapat melihat jika kenopnya sedang diputar oleh siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan fenomena itu semua, Naruto dengan santainya berdiri dari posisinya lalu memakai setelan lengkapnya dengan nama Kaneki. Tidak lupabdia juga membawa obat yang telah dibuat oleh bibinya atas permintaan Minato dan juga, sebuah pisau bermata tiga yang dia terima dari Minato.

Setelah akhirnya kenop itu berhenti berputar, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka sehingga menampakkan siapapun yang ingin datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan seorang pemegang gelar Einstein dengan potensial terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah rahasia pemegang gelar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Einstein." Ucap suara itu dengan dingin, sangat dingin seolah menandakan bahwa darah si empunya suara tersebut tidak kalah dingin dari nada ucapannya.

Mendengar ucapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto gentar karena ketakutan. Malahan Naruto langsung memasang tatapan yang tidak kalah dingin saat mata mereka bertemu. Game baru saja akan dimulai dan ini akan jadi pemanasan mereka.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti siapa saja dan seperti apa musuhku kali ini. 3 orang dan semuanya adalah pemegang gelar dengan kemungkinan Pythagoras, Newton dan Aristoteles. Tapi dari semua gelar itu, tidak mungkin bukan jika Pythagoras mampu memicu kehancuran dan juga meresetnya kembali. Bukankah begitu, Otsutsuki Madara? "

"Benar, gelarku bukanlah gelar superior yang mampu mempengaruhi alam semesta. Aku, Izuna dan Diadora telah menjadi spesialis dalam bidang masing-masing."

"Spesialis gelombang, spesialis dimensi ruang, dan satu-satunya spesialis yang mampu mempengaruhi jalannya alam semesta. Jadi, kau akan mengajakku kemana Madara?" Jalannya pembicaraan yang semula ringan itu telah diakhiri oleh Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan serius yang menjurus ke alasan kenapa Madara datang kemari.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Madara memperlihatkan gestur yang menyuruh Naruto masuk melewati pintu yang dia gunakan datang kemari. Tanpa menanyakan apapun, Naruto langsung menuruti maksud Madara. Tidak ada hasil jika tidak mengambil resiko, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan jebakan dan sebagainya karena ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup maka dia tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, maka terjadilah." Guman Madara sembari menyusul Naruto memasuki pintu yang dia gunakan untuk datang kemari. Dia pernah kalah sekali melawan pemegang gelar Einstein, dan sekarang dia akan kembali lagi menantang pemegang gelar Einstein dalam game hidup dan mati. Bagaimanapun, sebuah ideologi dan impian sangat pantas untuk membuat nyawa menjadi taruhan.

"Roket yang bagus, setidaknya cukup kuat jika hanya untuk mencapai Jupiter disaat Jupiter dan Bumi saling sejajar dalam garis edar yang dekat." Komentar Naruto mengenai roket yang ia bisa lihat saat ini. Posisi Naruto saat ini dia tidak tahu dimana pastinya, namun dia yakin jika saat ini dia ada di sebuah pulau tropis.

"Yaa.. begitulah. Seharusnya aku mempekerjakan dirimu sebagai Engineer dan pasti sudah sejak dulu aku membunuh Jupiter."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Madara langsung memimpin jalannya mereka berdua untuk memasuki roket yang rencananya akan meledakkan planet terbesar di tata surya ini. Ya, hal itu masihlah rencana dan kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan Einstein disini maka rencananya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa dia harus melibatkan Einstein untuk masalah ini, padahal dia bisa saja langsung meluncurkan roket ini namun nyatanya dia tidak melakukannya dan memilih untuk berduel dengan Einstein dengan pertaruhan nyawa. Alasannya ada pada saudara-saudaranya, Diadora dan Izuna bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang mengganggu rencana mereka. Dan gangguan itu ada di rencana Madara saat ini, jadi dia memilih Einstein sebagai pengalih perhatian agar rencananya ini tidak digagalkan oleh baik Diadora maupun Izuna. Kenapa harus Einstein? Karena hanya dialah yang sudah bisa disandingkan dengan Izuna, Diadora, dan Madara. Selain itu, mereka hanyalah sampah pengganggu yang bahkan tidak pantas bertaruh nasib banyak manusia dengan kemampuannya saat ini.

Kini Naruto telah berada di dalam roket buatan Madara tersebut, tidak ada yang menarik dari roket itu selain 1 hal. Ada sebuah altar yang jika dilihat sekilas maka akan nampak seperti pusat tenaga dalam film-film mecha. Diatas altar tersebut terdapat sebuah cairan yang berwarna hijau pekat dan seakan-akan mengambang karena wadah guna menampung cairan tersebut berwarna transparan. Namun selain fakta tersebut, Naruto cukup yakin jika cairan di dalam wadah transparan tadi benar-benar mengambang alias tidak mencapai alas wadahnya.

Melihat fakta itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lucu, hanya saja dia sudah tahu apa cairan hijau itu. Dan dia bersyukur telah membawa obat yang dibawakan Minato karena obat itulah yang akan jadi penyelamat hidupnya.

"Penglihatan masa depan yang mengerikan." Guman Naruto yang hanya bisa didengan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat datang di dalam duel game, pemegang gelar Pythagoras dan juga pemegang gelar Einstein. Saya adalah AI (Artificial Intelegence/Kecerdasan Buatan) yang dikembangkan secara langsung oleh Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama, pemegang gelar Pythagoras terdahulu. Game yang akan anda mainkan adalah **Last Stand.**

Setelah mengumumkan nama game yang akan dimainkan oleh Madara dan Naruto, di depan altar tadi muncul sebuah proyeksi peta dunia yang saling berjauhan dan membelakangi. Mengerti maksud dari hal tersebut, Madara langsung mengambil tempat di depan proyeksi peta dunia yang berada jauh dari mereka saat ini sedangkan Naruto mengambil tempat di dekatnya yang membuat dirinya dan Madara saling berhadapan dengan terpisah sebuah altar kecil, sudah menjadi hal wajar jika mereka berduel maka mereka harus saling berhadapan bukan?

'I'm the bone of my brain...'

'... unknow to deaht'

'Nor know to life.'

'So, as i pray...'

'Unlmited Brain Works!'

Kini mereka berdua telah sepenuhnya siap, tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika duel mereka kali ini akan berakhir singkat. Karena dengan memasuki sebuah kondisi mental dan akal yang sama, maka sudah pasti mereka akan setara dalam hal seperti mengolah informasi. Jika ingin menang maka mereka harus lebih memanfaatkan kondisi Phi Brain saat ini.

"Sebelumnya, saya akan menjelaskan bahwa peta yang saat ini ada di depan anda akan menjadi peta buta disaat game dimulai."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, semenjak mendengar peraturan itu mata Naruto dan Madara langsung bergerak cepat, berusaha mengambil informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Mulai dari nama dan letak negara, kontur yang diberi keterangan, proyeksi yang berbeda-beda di setiap bagian bumi, sampai pada akhirnya mereka selesai menghafal dengan waktu yang hampir berbarengan. Orang biasa tidak mungkin melakukannya karena memori visual manusia memang tidak lebih efektif dari memori lain seperti suara , dan rasa. Tapi adanya eksistensi pemegang gelar memanglah bukan dimaksudkan untuk disamakan dengan orang biasa.

" **Semua bisa dibeli** , ini adalah game Last Stand. Peraturannya adalah anda akan diberi 1 wilayah benua. Masing-masing benua memiliki kemampuan politik, militer, moneter, fiskal, dan finansial yang sama dengan karakteristik yang berbeda-beda. Kondisi untuk memenangkan gamenya adalah membuat lawan keluar dari percaturan dunia dan mengembalikan dunia seperti semula."

"Perlu diketahui bahwa segala aktivitas finansial akan diurus oleh sistem komputer yang mengelola semua pembayaran yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu perhitungan dan keputusannya mutlak. Setiap anda melakukan pergerakan/investasi maka saya akan mengelola informasinya sehingga mendapatkan hasil baik untung maupun rugi. FP (finance point) untuk memulai permainan adalah 10.000. Saya sudah menjelaskan semuanya jadi silahkan memilih wilayah awal masing-masing." Tutup AI itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang duel game saat ini.

"Eropa!"

"Asia!"

Pilihan awal yang mutlak. Memang mereka berdua banyak mengetahui tempat-tempat berharga di benua lain ataupun karakteristik penghuninya, namun memilih benua dimana seseorang dilahirkan adalah hal yang mutlak di game kali ini. Bayangkan jika seluruh orang di suatu benua disuruh memilih satu orang pemimpin yang akan menanggung nasib semua orang, sudah pasti yang dipilih adalah bumiputera mereka.

Jadi jika di awal baik Naruto ataupun Madara tidak memilih benua tempat mereka dilahirkan, maka sudah pasti mereka akan langsung kalah bahkan sebelum giliran pertama dimulai. Memang hanya tebakan semata, namun itulah yang menyebabkan game ini sulit. Semua faktor sangat berpengaruh baik kecil maupun besar sehingga menyebabkan pengambilan keputusan bergerak sama saja mempertaruhkan hidupmu sendiri. Ini adalah duel game yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya game adu cepat seperti yang pernah dilakukan Einstein Naruto dan Antonionette Ophis dulu.

"..."

"..."

Sampai beberapa saat ini, tidak ada langkah pertama dari kedua belah pihak. Mengingat jika game ini adalah game yang sangat kompleks maka sudah pasti siapapun yang memainkannya harus menyusun rencana terlebih dulu karena dalam game seperti ini hanya ada 2 pilihan. Membuat lawan mengikuti rencanamu atau kau harus menuruti rencana lawan, melihat prospek keberhasilannya sudah pasti Naruto dan Madara memilih cara yang pertama. Oleh sebab itulah mereka saat ini berpikir, berpikir bagaimana rencana sempurna tanpa harus melakukan banyak pengorbanan FP (finance point).

"Turkie, menguasai Yarussalem dan membangun sebuah peradaban timur disana." Suara khas remaja itu muncul dari arah Naruto. Dia mengambil giliran pertama, dengan kata lain dialah yang dengan senang hati memberikan lebih banyak informasi bagi kedua pemain.

TING!

"Tindakan anda membuat pihak gereja marah. Kaisar romawi timur mengobarkan perang dan merebut kota tesebut. Minus 1000 FP."

"Mengirim ekspedisi Kolombus untuk mencari tanah indian." Kali ini Madara langsung bergerak.

TING!

"Ekspedisi Kolombus tidak sampai ke tanah indian, namun menemukan benua Amerika. Dengan genosida, Kolombus berhasil menguasai apa yang mereka anggap tanah indian. Peradaban terus dibangun dan terciptalah benua yang hebat. Berhasil menambah wilayah, plus 10.000 FP dari akumulasi semua potensi dan menambah kekuasaan menjadi 2 benua."

Bagai langit dan bumi. Langkah mereka berdua menghasilkan dampak yang berbeda. Naruto yang malah memicu gereja mengobarkan perang salib sedangkan Madara mengulangi lagi penemuan Amerika sehingga saat ini dia mempunyai 2 benua dan 20.000 FP. Tapi itu hanyalah langkah yang pertama. Apalagi kondisi untuk menang sendiri masih sangat ambigu.

"Mengembangkan dan memanfaatkan energi nuklir." Naruto memulai giliran keduanya.

TING!

"Hasilnya dapat dinikmati setelah beberapa tahun. Energi yang murah membuat banyak penghematan dalam proses produksi, plus 500 FP. Tapi dalam tahun-tahun selanjutnya, tsunami menyebabkan kebocoran reaktor, untuk seluruh korban tenaga kerja dan kerusakan wilayah minus 500 FP."

"Di Eropa dahulu juga sudah memulai pemanfaatan energi nuklir. Namun di kota Chernobyl, terjadi kebocoran reaktor dan akhirnya Chernobyl menjadi kota mati. Untuk korban jiwa, kerusakan lahan, kelainan genetik karena radiasi, minus 1000 FP."

Double Impact! Baru saja pergerakan Naruto tidak hanya menghasilkan dampak kepada wilayahnya namun juga wilayah Madara. Hal tersebut menambah satu fakta lagi yang mereka ketahui di game ini. Meski hal itu harus dibayar dengan stagnasi dari FP milik Naruto dan gejolak di FP Madara.

'Disini aku punya Inggris, negara dengan jajahan paling luas di dunia, mengirim ekspedisi militer untuk ekspansi wilayah akan menguntungkanku baik dalam FP maupun wilayah. Aku bisa menemukan Australia dan membuatnya menjadi wilayahku, dengan begitu hanya ada 2 benua yang belum aku kuasai yaitu Afrika dan Asia, kurasa inilah pilihan terbaiknya.'

"Eropa menjalankan Imperialisme." Ucap Madara dengan penuh percaya diri.

TING!

"Imperialisme bagi bangsa Erope sukses besar. Meski pada dasarnya setiap negara bermusuhan, namun dengan teknologi saat itu mereka berhasil menemukan daerah baru, salah satunya Australia. Setelah membersihkan Australia dari penduduk aslinya, Australia masuk kedalam persemakmuran Britania. Untuk biaya ekspansi, minus 4000 FP dan untuk kesuksesan imperialisme, menambahkan Australia kedalam wilayah kekuasaan dan plus 14.000 FP."

Saat ini kondisi duel game sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Madara memiliki setidaknya 29.000 FP dan 3 wilayah benua yang berarti sangat mengasingkannya dalam percaturan dunia. Sedangkan dia hanya memiliki 9000 FP dan 1 benua. Sebenarnya ini terjadi tidak serta merta, hanya saja Naruto sedikit ceroboh dalam memanfaatkan gilirannya. Dengan bayaran info berharga mengenai game ini, dia rela bereksperimen dengan wilayah dan juga FP miliknya sendiri sehingga terjadilah hal seperti ini.

Merugikan? Dalam jangka pendek sudah jelas tertera diatas kertas. Namun kita tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Apakah info itu akan berguna atau tidak untuk acuan dalam giliran selanjutnya.

"Akan kuakhiri dengan giliran ini."

Deklarasi Naruto tersebut mau tidak mau langsung memicu otak Madara untuk segera mengoreksi semua pergerakannya dari awal dan juga menerka-nerka seperti apa pergerakan yang katanya akan mengalahkannya saat ini juga.

'Tidak ada timeline yang pasti, artinya game ini mungkin belum selesai dibuat dan bug itu adalah kunci untuk menang sekaligus untuk kalah.'

'Efek berantai yang diakibatkan oleh hasil dari setiap pergerakan wilayah kemungkinan besar mengadaptasi dari Butterfly Effect, jadi selama pemicunya cukup maka kepakan sayap **kupu-kupu di Amazon sanggup untuk membuat Tornado di Amerika Serikat**.'

"Tahun 2009, semua negara maju di Asia, harus menjadi inverstor di A.D.B (Asian Development Bank)."

Reaktif, sangat reaktif. Pergerakan Naruto kali ini bukanlah offensif ataupun defensif melainkan reaktif. Tidak seperti mempunyai gerakan khusus melainkan menguatkan gerakan dasarnya. Dia sadar bahwa di dalam game manapun, ada 1 peraturan yang mutlak.

'Memiliki gerakan khusus akan membuat gerakan dasar menjadi lemah. Semakin sedikit gerakan khusus yang dimiliki maka semakin kuat gerakan dasarnya.'

'Dan kesederhanaan adalah kekuatan yang hebat.'

"..."

AI yang menjadi wasit di dalam duel game ini tidak pernah diam selama ini. Biasanya dia akan berbunyi selang beberapa saat setelah pemain melakukan gerakan. Tapi saat ini AI itu hanya diam, seolah dia perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk menghasilkan keputusan mutlaknya.

TING!

"Dengan bergabungnya semua negara maju di Asia ke dalam A.D.B maka total hartanya menjadi sangat besar melebihi IMF dan IDRB. Tahun 2009 negara-negara di Eropa mengalami Krisis Utang Sovereign. Karena sudah tidak dipercaya oleh IMF dan IBRD maka mereka tidak bisa mengajukan pinjaman luar negeri untuk membiayai Industri dalam negeri." Mulai dari sini, bulu kuduk Madara dibuat merinding. Dia sudah tahu kemana buterfly effect yang dibuat Naruto ini akan berakhir, dan itu juga berarti kekalahannya.

"Akhirnya beberapa negara memutuskan untuk mengajukan pinjaman dana ke A.D.B sebagai satu-satunya kekuatan finansial yang setara dengan IMF dan IDRB. Pengajuan pinjaman mereka diterima dengan syarat pengembaliannya dibatasi dengan waktu yang tidak bisa ditangguhkan, karena secara geografis peminjamnya berada diliar wilayah Asia."

"Namun setelah mendekati waktu pembayaran yang disepakati, negara-negara peminjam masih memiliki hutang dan dengan waktu yang tersisa tidak akan mampu melunasinya. Karena negara Eropa mayoritas adalah negara maju (industri) yang menjadikan pasarnya sangat kecil dan industri sangat sulit berkembang. Dengan begitu peristiwa **Black Monday** kembali terjadi."

'Black Monday, memicunya sangatlah mudah. Dengan menjadikan kekuatan-kekuatan besar finansial yang merupakan investor dari berbagai lembaga internasional menjadi 1 blok lalu dengan membuat lawan merasa bahwa dia telah menyalahi etika (syarat-syarat kredit sehat) maka akan ada banyak investor di negara lawan yang akan menarik modalnya. Perdagangan program, perselisihan kebijakan moneter serta kekhawatiran akan inflasi, bahkan faktor-faktor irasional lain mampu memicu kepanikan pasar. Namun inti dari semua ini adalah.'

 **"The Great Depression** mulai terjadi dan menghancurkan bursa saham Eropa. Karena pada dasarnya investor adalah orang-orang yang tidak mau terlalu lama memegang uang, maka dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan uangnya ke berbagai sektor industri. Namun karena terburu-buru dan buruknya spekulasi, saat pemerintah setempat menaikkan suku bunga saat itu jugalah milyaran dollar lenyap dari muka bumi. Pasar Eropa telah hancur sepenuhnya."

"Kehancuran pasar Eropa memicu pasar Amerika dan Australia terpuruk. Hingga pada akhirnya Eropa, Amerika, dan Australia kehabisan saham mereka yang drop sampai 70% lebih. Sedangkan Asia masih bisa bertahan dengan kebijakan proteksi perdagangan mereka."

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya, AI itu kemudian mematikan dirinya sendiri. Mengakhiri game ini tanpa pengumuman pemenang karena memang susah tidak diperlukan lagi, hasilnya sangatlah jelas.

Pada akhirnya FP dan jumlah wilayah kekuasaan yang selama beberapa gerakan awal digadang-gadang menguntungkan malah menjadi biang dari kehancuran. Karena pada dasarnya ini adalah bagaimana cara mengeluarkan lawan bukan cara menghancurkan lawan. Bahkan lawan yang telah hancurpun masih memiliki kesempatan, tetapi kalau mereka sudah keluar itu artinya mereka tamat.

Disela-sela keheningan mereka, roket yang saat ini mereka naiki telah menyalakan pendorongnya. Untuk keluar sekarang sangatlah berbahaya, karena mengadaptasi mesin dari roket New Horizon yang mampu naik beberapa kilometer hanya dengan satuan detik ada banyak kemungkinan bahaya. Seperti terpanggang oleh pendorong dan terlempar ke tanah, semuanya adalah cara yang menyakitkan untuk mati.

"Buka pintunya." Suara perintah Madara tak pelak membuat sebuah pintu roket tersebut terbuka. Melihat hal itu Naruto hanya diam saja. Dia menunggu penjelasan.

"Keluarlah dari sini. Seharusnya saat ini kita sudah terbang melenceng diatas lautan. Hiduplah dan nikmati kemenanganmu, Einstein." Hanya itu saja penjelasan Madara sebelum akhirnya dia menuju ke altar di depannya dan mengotak-atik sesuatu.

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedang menyiapkan mentalnya. Terjun dari roket bukanlah hal yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa persiapan matang, apalagi jika roket itu melaju dengan kecepatan 1 kilometer per detik dan terus bertambah.

"Hanya kali ini, dan cukuo kali ini saja." Setelah meyakinkan tekadnya, Naruto langsung melepaskan posisi bertahannya membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh arus udara yang menariknya keluar dari roket itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 14: END!

A/N: Hello! Masih ingat saya? Author gaje yang over reference dan lain sebagainya. Chapter kali ini saya persembahkan khusus pada seorang author juga yang dengan begitu sengajanya membuat saya pengen melanjutkan cerita ini.

Gimana dengan gamenya? Mudah kan? Iya, mudah dipahami sih. Gak perlu banyak simulasi juga.

Q: kenapa saya baru comeback setelah 3 tahun?

A: Ceritanya panjang, karena memang awalnya saya out dulu juga karena pengen nabung sertifikat untuk mempermudah masuk ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya (selain karena akun yang NANO ROCK ON dibajak oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab) dan sampai saat ini sudah terkumpul lumayan banyak jadonya ngerasa sudah pantas kalo nulis lagi.

Q: Madara kesannya lemah banget.

A: Bukamnya lemah, dia cuman miskonsepsi aja soalnya Naruto di awal game sudah buang-buang FP dan dia kebal bait jadi dia lakuin yang sebaliknya.

Q: Kok pendek chapnya?

A: Iyalah baru 3K word juga, sebenernya mau buat 5K tapi berhubung besok saya ikut acara yang diadakan oleh salah satu PTN favorit di tanah air jadi saya lebih milih ngurangin beban pikiran dengan namatin dulu chapter ini.

Q: Kapan update selanjutnya?

A: Kayaknya sih deket, gamenya juga udah lewat di chapter ini.

Neoilyasveil, OUT!


End file.
